card_city_nightsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cards
This page lists all the Cards in Card City Nights. __TOC__ Card sets Booster packs Booster packs can be obtained by defeating specific opponents. * These opponents can only be defeated one time each. Legendaries * Legendaries are acquired by defeating the following opponents: :: Small Boss at the Card Club (School) :: Delinquent at The Cave :: Evil Puppet at the Haunted House :: Dazzling Man at the Hunk Bump Bar :: Cybermaster in the Secret Room (Science Lab) :: Fiery Woman in the House on Wheels (Camping Ground) :: The Biggest Fan at the Card Battle Stadium :: Eerie Tycoon at the President's Retreat (Turnip Corp) Beta cards * Beta Cards are acquired by defeating the following opponents: :: Two-Faced Boy on Home Street :: Bookworm at the Mega Mall :: Frog Fan at the Bear Mine :: Smug Falconer at The Cave Tutorial cards * Tutorial Cards - Only used during the tutorial at the start of the game. List of cards There are a total of 180 cards. * 3D Buni (Beta) * A.G. * Actually Angry Frog * Adorable Bird * Adwoa * Adwoa (Beta) * Agnes * Alexander * Alice * Alpha Strike * Amanda * Anna Ban * Ansaksie * Anti-Muri * Apathetic Frog * Apathetic Frog (Beta) * Apathetic Jenny * Asha * Baraden * Bear Miner * Bird (Beta) * Bob's Ship * Bomb * Brickopalypse * Broffesional Mansassins * Brutus * Bubba * Buni * Burning Old Man * Business Casual Man * Carcactus * Cat * Catstrike * Chilly Roger * Chomp * Chris * Commanderoo * Cowboy Rider * Cruiser Tetron * Crystal * Cybergrad * D.J. * Dan * Dazzling Snake * Demon Eel * Demon Fish * Demon Jelly * Destructive Magic * Devasom * Double Skull King * Drone * Ducklord * Electrospike * Eliminator * Elite * Esi * Fake Snake * Fasen * Father Russia * Fire Sword * Fish and Frog * Fishbun * Fishbun Pileup * Fishbun Rider * Flip Hero * Flip Hero DX * Flopflop * Frallan * Frilly Hat Elf * Frozen Old Man * Garden Gnome * Gate * Goddess of Explosions * Golden Apathetic Frog * Grand Mother * Guardian * Haja * Haku * Harmadillo * Health Potion * Healthy Tippsie * Heart * Hippocamper * Hype Snake Body * Hype Snake Head * Ice Wand * Id * Iji * Iji DX * Incredibly Ugly Statue * Iosa * Itan Carver * Ittle Dew * Ittle Dew DX * J Bend * Jenny Berry * Jenny Bird * Jenny Bun * Jenny Cat * Jenny Deer * Jenny Fox * Jenny Frog * Jenny Lemon * Jenny Tiger * King Buni DX * Kojo * Kwaku * L Bend * Lean Boo * Lemon * Lina * Liquid Metal Processor * Magma Slime * Mama * Mama & Son DX * Mama and Son * Manicorn * Marianne * Mark * Mark DX * Masked Ruby * Master Muscle * Mc Cluck * Mecha Santa * Menduro * Metal Mark * Mia * Mildagrad * Mildagrad DX * Moonbunny * Muscthulhu * Nana * Netherbird * Nid Buni * Old Man * One Million Elves * Orka * Pancake * Paranoid Fish * Pathetic Frog * Pegabun * Petal Slug * Pinkman * Plasma Hydra * Pole * Portal Block * Portal Wand * Princess Pitch * Princess Pitch DX * Princess Remedy * Proxima * Puzzle Itan * Queen Remedy * Queen Tipsie * Really * Reaper Drone * Regeneration * Renarama * Robot Elf * Rock Smasher * Rocket Part * Rotnip * Rulle * Silencer * Skull Buni * Skull King * Slime * Snäke * Sneaky Ittle * Spike * Stack of Pancakes * Star Splitter * Stick * Straight Part * Strange Cloud * Strongman * Sun * Sweeper * Tarrot * That Guy * The Cat Cousins * The Lichious Turnip * Tippsie * Titan * Tommie * Top Rose * Tor * Trapper * Trundler * Turnip * Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 * Uppohoppa * Volcano Express * Xatax * Y Part * Yellow Gnome * Young Jenny Deer * Young Lichious Turnip * Zero Other cards * Tutorial Buni * Tutorial Part * Tutorial Stick Category:Content